Dingo Regime
The Dingo Regime is the social and military organization that encompasses the Dingoes of Angel Island. Under the rule of Helmut Von Stryker the Regime managed to barely coexist with their Echidna neighbors for a time, but eventually revolted. Under the recent rule of his son, Kage Von Stryker, the Dingoes aligned with the Eggman Empire. After performing mass genocide against the Echidnas, killing thousands in prison and concentration camps and reducing their population to ten percent, the Dingo Regime was stripped of power by the fourth Enerjak, its survivors banished to the Sandopolis Zone of Angel Island. There they regrouped under Helmut's renewed leadership, with plans to eventually retake the island. History Before Angel Island Long before the creation of Angel Island, the Dingoes inhabited the continent of Downunda. Divided into wandering tribes that both traded and battled throughout their homeland, they were spared the fate of the Tasmanian Devils when the first Echidnas arrived from Albion during the Forgotten War. After the conflict ended, the Dingoes' society underwent a drastic upheaval as the various family groups either joined together or conquered each other until they had become the first incarnation of the Dingo Regime. A handful of small tribes could do nothing against them, and only the intervention of the Fire Ants prevented the second colony of Echidnas from falling to their attacks. When the White comet threatened, the Dingoes were on the land mass that became Angel Island, and found themselves living in much tighter quarters with their Echidna enemies. As such, they continued to appropriate Echidna technology for dissection in their efforts to gain an edge on their foes, eventually rivaling the Echidnas in terms of their advancement. Conflict with the Echidnas Roughly two centuries ago, the Dingoes attempted to wipe out the Echidnas and their city of Echidnaopolis by using nuclear warheads stolen from storage depots. Although the missiles were successfully launched, the current Guardian at the time, Hawking, using abandoned Echidna technology, brought up a dome shield over the city, which destroyed the warheads. Unfortunately, the mass radiation from the weapons began to spread across Angel Island. To ensure the population of Angel Island was safe from the radioactive waste, Hawking transported Echidnaopolis and its population to one zone, and the Dingoes and their city, as well as the other inhabitants of the island, to their own pocket zones with the Hyper-wave Projector. The majority of the Dingoes remained in their zone as the Echidnas did in theirs for hundreds of years, while Hawking and other Guardians cleaned up the Island, until Dr. Ivo Robotnik fired the Ultimate Annihilator, which distorted the zones and caused both the Echidnas and Dingoes to be transported back into the prime zone. Prior to this, at least one group of Dingoes was known to have lived the island, occasionally causing trouble for the inhabitants. The results of the Ultimate Annihilator on the zones nearly proved catastrophic, as both cities and their inhabitants were being returned to the same location on Mobius. This initially posed problems between the Dingoes and Echidnas once again, as General Von Stryker and his followers took hostages, including Lara-Le, in order to have their demands met. Von Stryker was subdued shortly after by Knuckles the Echidna and the Echidna Security Team. Hawking then used the Hyper-wave Projector again to restore Echidnaopolis with the inhabitants of both cities, while the Dingo city of Cavem Canus was destroyed. Eventually everything settled, and the Dingoes found themselves forced to live in Echidnaopolis. Temporary Alliance and Revolt When Dimitri the Echidna returned to Mobius as Enerjak and began his invasion of Echidnaopolis, the Dingoes, lead by General Von Stryker, assisted the Echidna Security Team's defense of the city against him and the Dark Legion. Their efforts against the nearly omnipotent being proved useless, although Enerjak was quickly defeated by Mammoth Mogul who stole his Chaos powers for himself. However, he too was quickly defeated, by the trio Super Sonic, Turbo Tails and Hyper Knuckles. The Dingoes, now forced to live in Echidnaopolis with the Echidnas, felt as a majority that they were being treated like second-class citizens. Some enjoyed their new freedom of choice, however, like the soldier-turned cab driver Harry. The Echidna Council attempted to aid the Dingoes by constructing shelters and housing for them, but the process was far too slow for the Dingoes, who decided to protest against the Council. During their protest however, the entire city was transported to the Twilight Zone when the Dark Legion fired their Quantum Beam. The effects were later reversed by Chaos Knuckles, bringing the Dingoes and the Echidnas back to Echidnaopolis. (StH: #107) Enforcers of Eggman Eggman Empire After the fight against the Xorda, when Sonic the Hedgehog disappeared and was presumed to have perished, Dr. Eggman offered the Dingoes a deal they couldn't refuse. In exchange for technological support and aid from the Eggman Empire, the Dingoes would act as Eggman's enforcers on Angel Island. After ousting his father as leader of the Dingoes, Kage Von Stryker accepted the deal. With their new-found resources and technology, coupled with the disappearance of the entire Brotherhood of Guardians (except for Knuckles and Locke), the Dingoes were able to overpower the Echidnas and install a fascist regime, oppressing the Echidnas and forcing them into slavery and concentration camps. With the assistance of the recently returned Sonic Knuckles, the Chaotix and the Dark Legion successfully liberated one of the concentration camps, as well as freed Locke from Dingo captivity. Additionally, the safety of the Master Emerald remained intact, and its location moved. However, the Dingos remained a threat for some time, and with the Dark Legion eventually caught up in its own civil war, they were able to repeatedly attack the remaining Echidna population (now only 10% of its former size) and reduce the recently-restored Echidnaopolis to a primitive collection of huts and houses, open to attack. Banishment Initially, the Destructix at Dr. Finitevus' command beat back repeated Dingo incursions, they eventually began planning a massive attack to overwhelm the Destructix and wipe out the few remaining Echidnas. Fortunately, this plan never reached fruition, as Finitevus was successful in creating a new Enerjak (from Knuckles), and direct him to attack the assembled Dingo population at their city of Cavem Canus (the former site of Echidnaopolis). Enerjak promptly stripped the Dingos of their weapons, technology, and their pride, and condemned them to wander the desert region of Sandopolis and killed the Dingo leader, Kage Von Stryker, by disintegrating him. This brought the Dingo Regime's hold on Angel Island to a crashing end forever. Once again under the command of General Helmut Von Stryker, the Dingoes slowly recovered from their defeat. Establishing camp around the Azure Lake Oasis, they began taming and hunting the local Sandcrawlers. While Helmut fully intended to take control of the island, he focused on helping them become a functional fighting force again first, and even formed an uneasy relationship with the Chaotix. He provided them with information on where they could locate Finitevus, whom he considered a threat, though secretly he hoped that the heroes and the doctor would destroy each other and thus save him and the Dingoes the trouble. Culture The Dingo's have always been a xenophobic and warlike people. It was said by Guardian Hawking that the Dingoes were able to reproduce technologies obtained from other parties, but were unable to understand them or create new technologies on their own. After returning to the prime zone, the Dingoes continue to exist in a militaristic fashion, almost every Dingo holding a military rank and under the rule of a single leader. It is unknown how their culture will change after their banishment to the Sandopolis Zone on Angel Island. Organization While operating under its own leadership, the Dingo Regime used gray and green uniforms. After joining the Eggman Empire their attire changed to a red design, sporting a more sinister design as well as high tech weaponry supplied by Robotnik. A list of known Dingo Regime members includes: Leaders *Helmut Von Stryker (reinstated) *Kage Von Stryker (formerly-deceased) *Troops and Civilians *Gerbil *Harry *Hogan *Jasper *Rat *Vermin Gallery DingoRegimeBanner02.png|Banner Trivia The Dingo Regime is similar to the Nazi Party of Germany in World War II, as both disliked the people of a race/religion and kept them in labor or concentration camps. *The Dingo Regime is also the first recorded instance of a Mobian race allying themselves with Dr. Eggman willingly. They would later be emulated by various chapters of the Dark Egg Legion, which they were never included in due to the Legion joining Eggman after the Dingoes' ties to his empire had been forcibly severed. *Storyline ideas proposed by former head writer Karl Bollers would have included a Dingo named Colonel Mange taking over as leader of the regime; however, as with many ideas proposed by Bollers, this was never put to use. Category:Military Category:Xenophobes Category:Organizations Category:Sonic Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Oppressors Category:Genocidal Category:Abusers Category:Torturer Category:Warlords Category:Totalitarians